


Thought You'd Figured It Out

by sebastian2017



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Civilians, M/M, Time lapses, flowershop au, theyre so cute it hurts, why do i write so many flowershop aus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 22:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9092395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sebastian2017/pseuds/sebastian2017
Summary: Merlin runs Camelot Flowers and Arrangements, a modest shop in London. His first delivery to one Eggsy Unwin of Kingsman Tailors is rather rocky, but the many, many deliveries he has after are nothing but successful. (And that's not just his not-a-crush talking.)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [burgundyblinds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/burgundyblinds/gifts).



> aaaahhhh I thought I'd posted this like... lifetimes ago? but I guess I didn't so yeah here's this from back in october or so
> 
> @burgundyblinds - sorry I forgot to post this for you earlier. rip

As a florist, Merlin had a very predictable clientele. He got many men looking to apologize to their wives or girlfriends, lots of people looking for anniversary bouquets, the occasional funeral goer, and a huge uptick of customers around Valentine’s Day. He rarely had repeat customers, but that was just fine by Merlin.  He’d known what he was getting into when he’d decided to start up a flower shop. The art of flower giving was simply not as prominent as it had once been. While Merlin put a great deal of thought, work, and heart into his flower arrangements, he knew that his customers rarely ever appreciated them for all they were. He was fine with that. He enjoyed his work regardless. In the mornings and early afternoons, he spent his days taking orders at the shop and preparing arrangements and bouquets. In the late afternoons, he went off and made deliveries.

Deliveries were his favorite part of the day. It was always interesting to see how people reacted when they received surprise deliveries. Reactions always bordered on the extremes. The usual was the joy of smitten lovers receiving gifts. Those were easy. He never had to do much in those deliveries. He just handed the flowers over and as soon as the receiving party read the tag, they were too far off in love to care much about Merlin’s presence there while he conducted the delivery. On the other end, there were the orders made by lovers trying to make amends, which would, the majority of times, result in having to deal with a very upset recipient. Those were his worst days and, unfortunately, how his first delivery went down one mid-August day.

The address he’d been given was a tailor shop and while Merlin hated delivering to businesses, where there were always coworkers nosing about and making things awkward, it was a necessary part of the job. He went inside with the bouquet and asked one of the employees milling about if there was an ‘Eggsy Unwin’ present. He was rather relieved when the employee answered in the affirmative and went to the back to fetch the lad. With a name like Eggsy, Merlin had half been expecting it to be a joke delivery. While he waited, he stood about and observed the bouquet. He’d thought it an ugly combination when he’d gotten the order, and it was even uglier now that it’d been assembled and he had a quiet moment to observe it.  It was the obvious exaggerations of someone trying too hard. It was overdone and tacky, but he wasn’t the one who had to like it. Enjoying it was for his clients and the recipients. Unfortunately, it seemed the recipient didn’t like it much either.

When Eggsy saw him, he immediately scowled. “Are those from Charlie, then?” he muttered, taking them and scoffing. “Useless wanker can’t even apologize in person. Has to use fucking flowers, don’t he?”

“Um… Yes. The order was placed by a Charles Hesketh.” Merlin nodded. He did so hate having to deal with angry recipients. It wasn’t as though he had any say in all of this. He just delivered them. “May you please just sign here to verify that you received the bouquet, please?”

The boy, Eggsy, huffed and scowled as he scribbled his name on the line. “I wish you hadn’t,” he muttered, before throwing the flowers into the nearest trash bin and stomping away.

Merlin sighed. He really hated these deliveries. It wasn’t fun for anyone.  Not for him, not for the recipient, and certainly not for his poor flowers that almost always ended up tossed in the garbage. Still, there was more work to be done so he rid the boy from his mind and returned to his car to continue his deliveries. In fact, he’d all but forgotten the name Eggsy until later that evening. He had just started closing up shop when the shop phone rang. Merlin held back a tired grumble as he went to answer.

“Hello, this is Camelot Flowers and Arrangements. How may we help you this evening?” he asked cordially.

“Um… hi. Is the delivery guy there right now?” the shy voice on the other end speaking.

Merlin tried to think back to any deliveries he might have messed up that day. When he could think of none, he answered, “This is him. How may I help you?”

“This is Eggsy Uwnin,” he explained. “The tailor you delivered to today. I was rather rude and I wanted to apologize. It’s not your fault Charlie’s a wanker.”

Merlin couldn’t help but smile. He’d never had a rude customer call to apologize before. It was so nice, he wasn’t even sure how to response. He just settled for a generic, “It’s no problem at all, Mr. Unwin. I understand completely.”

“Still, it was a dick move on my part. And sorry ‘bout ruining your flowers. They were real nice,” Eggsy promised.

“It’s no problem, Mr. Unwin. It was a bit overdone, anyway. I apologize for having invoked any unpleasant feelings.”

“Yeah. Um… goodnight, I guess. Sorry again.”

“No apologies necessary, Mr. Unwin.”

 

\--------

 

A few days later, Merlin found himself with another delivery for Eggsy Unwin. It was a much nicer arrangement this time around, not as obnoxious as the other one.   This one was actually a pleasure to put together and even more beautiful to look at. For reasons he didn’t want to think about, Merlin was actually looking forward to seeing Eggsy again when he delivered this arrangement. Come delivery day, he made sure to stop at the tailor shop first. This time, Eggsy was the one milling about the shop floor when Merlin entered.

The lad grinned brightly and approached Merlin. “What brings you ‘round here, again? Come to get fitted or something?”

“I’m afraid these suits are all a bit out of my price range. Nae, I’m here to make a delivery. For you, actually,” he said, passing the flowers over to Eggsy.

This time, Eggsy smiled when he took them and looked them over. “They’re lovely. Thank you.”

“From Mr. Hesketh?” Merlin inquired. “If you don’t mind my prying, of course.”

“Charlie? Oh no. I’m done with him for good now,” Eggsy assured, looking rather pleased with the fact.

Merlin was pleased, too, though he berated himself for it. He was here for work and delivery purposes, not to develop schoolyard crushes. “Ah well, it probably says the name on the tag. One of my apprentices handles those. I only ever see the recipient.”

Eggsy hummed like he already knew, but checked the tag anyway. “It says here it’s from ‘Anonymous’. How odd.”

“Seems you have yourself a secret admirer,” Merlin agreed. “Regardless, I’ll be on my way now. I’m glad you enjoyed your delivery more this time around.”

“Very much so, Merlin. Thanks again.” Eggsy insisted, smiling. With one last wave, he was on his way again and Merlin found himself wondering when he’d have an excuse to come visit again.

 

 

\-------

 

A few days later, Merlin was pleasantly surprised to find yet another order for Eggsy waiting to be delivered. This time, he took a peak at the tag and found that it was, once again, from an anonymous admirer. He couldn’t help but keep imagining who could be sending all these flowers to Eggsy. He hoped it was someone kind. In the short time they’d interacted, Eggsy had come off as a deserving man. Not that he cared, of course… and he certainly didn’t take extra precaution with Eggsy’s flowers as he packed them into the car. This time, when he walked into Kingsman, he didn’t even have to speak up. Someone immediately went off to find Eggsy.

“Good to see you again!” Eggsy approached with a large smile. He didn’t even look surprised. “Is that another set of flowers from my secret admirer?”

“Indeed it is. I swear, half my shop’s revenue comes from this mystery shopper,” Merlin teased.

Eggsy laughed. “Well, your shop is certainly making my flat very beautiful.”

“Good! Those are my hopes. Now, I’m sure you know the process by now.” Merlin passed him the clipboard to sign.

“Of course. Thank you.” He smiled as he handed the board back. “Who knows? Maybe I’ll see you around here again?”

“Perhaps. Have a lovely afternoon, Eggsy.”

\----

The next time Merlin went by Kingsman for a delivery, Eggsy was actually waiting for him outside. Merlin didn’t dwell too long on why that was, though in retrospect, it probably should have raised more suspicion in him than in did. But Eggsy looked so adorable, handsomely dressed in his suit but eagerly waiving at Merlin like a child when his car pulled up, that Merlin just couldn’t pay the oddity that much attention.

“Hello there, Eggsy.” Merlin smiled as he got out of the car and handed him today’s order. “This is becoming a regular occurrence. I may as well pencil it into my schedule ahead of time, it seems,” he teased.

“My boss has learned to pencil it into my schedule, too. Says if I’m going to be ducking out of the office every day, I may as well not be interrupting any fittings.” Eggsy laughed. He barely looked at the tag on the flowers before setting it aside.

“Oh, dear. I hope I haven’t gotten you into any trouble with your boss? I do deliveries to flats as well, but this secret admirer of yours seems intent on your receiving your flowers here at work,” Merlin said apologetically. He was already taking out his notebook to jot down an alternate address for Eggsy, before being waved off.

“Nah, don’t worry about. Harry’s chill. He’s like a second dad to me,” he promised. “He’s all talk. He loves me too much to ever actually do anything against me. Besides, I don’t do a lot of fittings. Mostly just behind the scene things. It’s nice to get a visit like yours. Brightens my day a bit.”

“Well, Eggsy, I can certainly say that your deliveries brighten my day as well. It was a pleasure to see you again,” he said honestly, smiling as he put his notepad and order clipboard away in his bag again. “I’m sure we’ll see each other soon.”

“Oh, I’m sure of it, too.”

 

\-----

 

Merlin was caught off guard the next time he saw Eggsy. He’d been waiting to receive another order from Eggsy’s secret admirer; instead, Eggsy himself showed up at his shop early one afternoon. Unlike every other time Merlin had seen him, Eggsy was dressed casually. Very casually. Merlin almost didn’t recognize him in his baggy jeans and sweatshirt.

“Eggsy! What a lovely surprise!” Merlin smiled, going around the counter to see him at the front. “I’ve been half expecting another order for you to come in, but nothing yet.”

“Yeah. I never did get a number or nothing from this secret admirer. I guess he gave up,” Eggsy said easily, shrugging. “I’m free from work today. Figured I’d pop in and say hello. I get enough flowers from here, I needed to actually see it in person at some point.”

“You’re more than welcome in my shop, Eggsy,” Merlin promised.

Eggsy smirked to himself as he walked through the rows of flowers, looking to see which he liked best. Finally, he settled on a pre-made arrangement near the storefront window. “How do you decide which arrangements to put out front in the ready-made section?”

Merlin shrugged. “Just whatever I happen to like when I’m making them, I suppose.”

“Oh that’s perfect.” Eggsy grabbed it and took it to the counter. Merlin tried not to wonder too much about who they might be for. Instead, he just rang the order up and handed the flowers back to Eggsy. However, Eggsy just shook his head and pushed them back in his direction. “They’re for you, Merlin. You just said you like them, didn’t you?”

“I did. I just… Well, this is rather unexpected. Am I allowed to inquire as to why?” Merlin didn’t want to let his mind wander. Eggsy seemed like a very polite young man. This was probably his way of expressing his gratitude for all the deliveries Merlin had made for him. Nothing more.

“Well… That secret admirer of mine didn’t pan out, so I got sort of tired of waiting for him to show up. Lucky for me, it let me get pretty acquainted with a certain flower shop’s delivery man. And he’s rather wonderful. So I figured I’d thank him with some flowers. Maybe some dinner, too.” Eggsy smiled shyly up at Merlin, tugging at the sleeves of his jacket.

Merlin has no idea how to respond so he just stands there, looking like an idiot, he’s sure, and trying to fight back a blush.

Eggsy takes it the wrong way. His face falls. “I’m sorry, it wasn’t fair of me to corner you in your shop. I’ll be on my way. Keep the flowers.”

“No!” Merlin’s hand is at Eggsy’s shoulder, holding him back before he can walk out. “They’re lovely, Eggsy. I’m just caught off guard. I’m not sure that admirer of yours will be very pleased if you take me out to dinner…”

Eggsy’s smile is the one of a man who’s in on a secret. “It’s fine. If he wanted something, he should have come out and said so. For now… I would really love your number so we can plan out that dinner.”

At first, Merlin feels a bit guilty over agreeing to a date with the boy who he’d been delivering flowers to on behalf of someone else for the last few weeks. He quickly forgets about it when Eggsy grabs his phone and adds himself as a contact with heart emojis next to his name.

 

\-----

 

Their dinner date goes well. As does their movie date the next week. And the museum trip. And the aquarium. And the botanical gardens. And the football game. And dinner with each other’s parents. (And more importantly, dinner with Harry, who Merlin had quickly learned was less like a boss to Eggsy and more like an overprotective father.) By the time New Year’s had rolled around, moving-in plans were already in the works.

 

\----

 

They both have things to adjust to. Merlin wasn’t expecting Eggsy to be the owner of the world’s fattest, most spoiled pug, for example. Similarly, Eggsy had grown convinced that getting up extra early on the weekdays to tend to the flowers was the signs of a masochistic streak in Merlin. It was some getting used to, but there wasn’t ever a moment when either of them found themselves regretting it. The adjustments weren’t all negatives. Merlin had certainly become much better dressed now that Eggsy was constantly making up discounts for him at the shop. Eggsy’s had also never been in a flat so nicely decorated, now that Merlin had made it a habit to bring flowers near the end of their shelf life back home with him. They were nice changes. Merlin was happy to take every bit of it.

He came home almost every night with a new arrangement in hand. He set them up in whatever free space he could find and stepped back to admire his work. “This place is being overrun, I’m afraid. Perhaps I should find somewhere else for all these things.”

“Oh, don’t be silly,” Eggsy insisted from his spot on the couch as he sketched out new things for the shop. “I think it looks beautiful. I’m lucky to have my own personal interior decorator as a husband.”

“Flowers is hardly interior decorating.” Merlin laughed. He made a final adjustment on the tulips before joining Eggsy on the couch.

He shrugged. “I think it is. It gives the flat a homey touch, regardless. I wouldn’t change it for the world. Especially with how beautiful everything that comes out of your flat is.”

“You certainly know how to flatter a man.” Merlin chuckled, shaking his head. “What did you ever do with the flowers that secret admirer of yours gave you? Put them up around the house like these?”

Eggsy shook his head. “Not really. I mostly handed them out among friends. Harry got some, Roxy got one of them, even put some up around Kingsman. They certainly brightened up the shop. And god knows the place needs it. It can get so stuffy sometimes. There were one or two complaints about the flowers, of course, but there always are. Just posh old wankers, those people, though. Don’t really matter to me.”

Merlin cut him off before he could continue complaining about the customer base at Kingsman. “Just handed them out among your friends? That’s not very polite to your admirer, now is it? I would think Harry would come up with some long lecture about it. We both know just a little too well how much he likes to go on about gentlemen and manners.”

“Oh, come on, Merlin. You can’t be serious.” Eggsy grinned over at him. It was the same grin Merlin had seen many months back when Eggsy had given him those flowers and asked him on their first date. The grin of a man who was in on a secret.

“Of course, I’m serious. I mean, of course I’m glad you’re with me instead of that other lad, but I can feel a bit bad for him, can’t I? He certainly gave my shop a decent amount of revenue.” Merlin frowned when Eggsy just started to laugh. “What? What are you laughing about now, Eggsy?”

“I thought you’d figured it out ages ago, luv.”

“Figured what out? Just spit it out, Eggsy. You’re making an old man feel terribly unclever with all of this, you know.”

“There was no secret admirer, Merlin. There never was. I was just giving you excuses to come see me at work every day!”

**Author's Note:**

> if anyone reads my sherlock works you will notice that i use the same technique for nonflower person to hook up with flower person  
> i have no regrets
> 
> for questions, prompts, or chatting I can be found on tumblr at [sebbym17](http://sebbym17.tumblr.com/)


End file.
